Mariage surprise
by space1994
Summary: Le soucis quand on est invité a un mariage c'est qu'on ne contrôle pas qui est invité. Emma aurait bien voulu ne jamais revoir Dean son ex mais quand on est demoiselle d'honneur on ne peut pas y échappé. Heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur son ami Sirius pour lui tenir compagnie. Petit problème le lendemain elle se réveille en ayant fait une grosse bêtise.
1. Chapter 1

Mariage surprise

Emma sourit en rentrant chez Rufus Café et Pâtisserie. C'était un endroit qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Le propriétaire était charmant et ses gâteaux valaient tout l'or du monde pour une gourmande comme elle.

« Emma, mon petit chou à la crème ! Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Un fondant ou une tarte au citron ?

-Rufus ! Désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot à la glacerie. Tu connais Nicolas et son obsession pour la perfection.

-Ne m'en parle pas !

-Je dois retrouver ma cousine Meryl ici. Tu sais si elle est déjà arrivée ?

-Est-ce que c'est une petite brune aux yeux marron qui est dans le coin là-bas ?

-Oui. Dit-elle après s'être tournée dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Je vais te prendre un chocolat chaud et une gaufre s'il te plait.

-C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Emma se dirigea vers sa cousine.

« Meryl ! Comment ça va ? »

Sa cousine releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle trouva un peu étrange. Elle prit place sur la chaise en face. Meryl restait silencieuse en face d'elle, se triturant les mains. Emma sourit à Rufus qui lui avait apporté sa commande.

« Alors dis-moi comment se passe les préparatifs pour le mariage ? Pas trop stressée ?

-Non ça va. Cole est un amour, il m'aide tellement avec le mariage.

-Super. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

Meryl changea d'expression d'un coup. Elle lui prit les mains et lui lança un regard implorant.

« Emma, avant que je te parle j'aimerais que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive tu viendras à mon mariage.

-Mer, tu me fais peur là.

-S'il te plait, tu peux me le promettre.

-Oui, quoi que tu ais à me dire je te promets que je viendrais a ton mariage. Tu es ma cousine, rien ne me fera louper ton mariage. »

Meryl poussa un soupir de soulagement et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Merci, tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi que tu sois à mon mariage. Après tout tu es mon deuxième témoin.

-Oui, alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Voilà, Dean est invité à notre mariage. Il va venir accompagner de sa nouvelle copine.

-Quoi ! Meryl dit moi que c'est une blague de très mauvais gout.

-J'aimerais bien mais tu sais que lui et Cole son très proche. Et il y a pire.

-Comment ça ?

-Dean sera le deuxième témoin de Cole.

-Tu te moques de moi !

-J'aimerais bien. »

Emma se massa les tempes, elle sentait un mal de tête arrivé au triple galop.

« Emma tu m'as promis que tu viendrais quand même à mon mariage !

-Je…Très bien, je te l'ai promis donc je viendrais. Je te laisse. »

Emma sortit du café Rufus et se mit à marcher énergiquement en direction de son travail. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie c'était de passer la soirée avec Dean. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Quand elle arriva à la glacerie elle avait déjà un plan en tête pour que le mariage de Meryl lui soit plus supportable. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire.

Sirius était en plein travail, il avait énervé son patron qui l'avait relégué à la paperasse. Il s'ennuyait à mourir tout en croulant sous les piles de feuilles. Un hibou se posa près de son bureau. Sirius prit le parchemin et renvoya le volatile qui en profita pour le mordre au passage.

Il déplia le mot et se mit à le lire. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. D'un coup sa journée lui paraissait un peu moins moche. Il agita sa baguette et envoya son patronus pour donner une réponse.

D'un coup il avait encore plus hâte de finir son service à 17h30 pour rejoindre Emma chez Florian Fortarôme.

« Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur Siri ?

-James, on t'a déjà dit que ça ne se faisait pas de se glisser dans le dos des gens !

-Si, mais toi tu n'es pas n'importe quel gens. T'es obligé de me supporter. Alors pourquoi ce petit sourire ?

-J'ai reçu un message d'Emma. Elle m'invite à prendre une glace.

-Oh ! Et c'est ça qui te fait sourire ?

-Arrête avec cet air-là. Emma est juste une très bonne amie. Tu n'arriveras pas à me caser avec elle.

-Pff. Tu me connais vraiment trop bien. J'aimerais bien que tu trouves une fille. Ce serait sympa de faire des sorties entre couples. Et puis Lily commence à me parler d'avoir des enfants. J'aimerais que nos gosses aillent ensemble à Poudlard.

-Houlà ! James faut redescendre sur terre. Tu me fais un peu peur à me parler d'enfant. Et t'es un mec, t'imagine si tu avais été une fille. L'angoisse !

-Black ! Potter ! Je ne vous paye pas pour bailler aux corneilles alors au boulot ! »

Sirius et James échangèrent une grimace en entendant la voix de leur supérieur. Sirius se remit à sa paperasse. Quand James vint l'interrompre pour lui dire qu'il était temps de partir il se redressa en s'étirant.

Le chemin de traverse était encore plein de sorcier qui profitait d'une journée de beau temps pour flâner. Sirius se dirigea vers l'enseigne de Florian Fortarôme. Beaucoup de personnes étaient installés en terrasse et dégustaient les incroyables parfums que proposait la glacerie. Sirius rentra et alla au comptoir pour s'adresser à une employée.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Est-ce que vous pouvez demander à Emma de venir ?

-Bien sûr. Qui dois-je annoncer.

-Sirius Black.

Sirius se posta près de la porte de service, de manière à voir Emma sortir sans qu'elle ne le voie. Quelques secondes plus tard une jeune femme portant un tablier noir sortit de la réserve en s'essuyant les mains. Sirius eu un sourire en la voyant couverte de glace. Il s'approcha discrètement pour arriver dans son dos.

« Madame Florian, contrôle sanitaire, veuillez poser ce tablier et me suivre en terrasse immédiatement. »

La jeune femme se retourna et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres libres de toute trace de rouge à lèvre. C'était l'une des choses que Sirius appréciait chez elle. Emma était belle sans avoir recours au maquillage.

« Sirius ! Toujours à faire des blagues à ce que je vois. Merci d'être venu. Tu veux quelques choses à boire ou à manger ?

-Je veux bien une de tes glaces merci. Tu vas en prendre une ?

-Non, à force d'avoir le nez toujours dedans je ne peux plus en manger une. »

Emma fit signe à l'une de ses serveuses d'installer Sirius en terrasse pendant qu'elle repartait en réserve. Quand elle revint, elle avait troqué son tablier pour une tenue plus confortable. Elle tendit une coupe à Sirius qui entama la glace de bon cœur.

Il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Emma Florian, petit génie en cuisine, et Nicholas Fortarôme c'étaient associé pour créer une glacerie. Depuis il ne désemplissait pas. Si Emma s'occupait plus du côté glace et pâtisserie, Nicholas était plus paperasse et thé. Ces deux-là se complétaient à merveille et on le ressentait dans la réussite du magasin.

« Alors dit-moi. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

-Pour profiter de la compagnie d'un de mes plus vieux amis.

-A d'autre Emma. Si c'était le cas tu serais passé me voir chez moi.

-Bon, j'avoue, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendre un grand, non un immense service.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, tu connais ma cousine Meryl.

-Oui.

-Elle se marrie dans une semaine avec son copain Cole. Le soucie c'est que Cole a choisi Dean comme témoin et que j'ai promis à Meryl de venir. »

Le jeune homme avait esquissé une grimace à l'évocation de Dean. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé l'ex d'Emma.

« J'aurais besoin que tu sois mon cavalier. Je ne survivrai pas à cette journée sans quelqu'un pour me soutenir.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Nicholas dans ce cas ? Pas que je ne veuille pas t'accompagner mais je m'interroge. Nick est ton meilleur ami.

-Justement, tout le monde sait que nous sommes amis. Personne ne croira qu'on sort ensemble.

-Tu veux leur faire croire qu'on est en couple ? D'écria Sirius qui sentait des sueurs froides descendre le long de son dos.

-Non, je les laisserais croire ce qu'ils veulent. Sirius s'il te plait, Dean va venir avec sa pétassé. Je voudrais qu'il pense que je l'ai complètement oublié. Et quoi de mieux que d'aller au mariage de Meryl avec à mon bras l'un des sorciers les plus canons jamais connu.

-La flatterie ne t'aidera pas tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Même pas un peu ? Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de chien battu. »

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupire. Il n'aimait pas quand elle lui lançait ce regard. Mais il savait aussi à quel point la jeune femme était fière, si elle lui demandait son aide c'était qu'elle devait être désespérée.

« Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

-Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

-Oui, on va dire que ça annule toute les fois où tu m'as couverte à Poudlard.

-Oh merci Sirius ! »

Elle ne le dit pas mais Sirius vit passer un tel soulagement sur le visage de son amie, qu'il sut qu'il venait de lui enlever un gros poids des épaules. Après ça ils parlèrent tous les deux pendant quelques heures, évoquant de vieux souvenirs de leur scolarité.

Au moment de se dire au revoir Sirius prit la parole.

« Quand a lieux le mariage déjà ?

-Vendredi prochain. La cérémonie est à dix heures. Dans ma famille les réceptions durent super longtemps donc on y sera toute la journée jusqu'au soir.

-Ok je passerais te prendre vers 9 heures.

-Pas la peine je serais à l'église vers 8 heures pour aider au préparatif. Tu n'auras qu'à aller directement à l'église je te réserverai un siège près de moi.

-Ok.

-Encore merci Sirius. Si tu n'avais pas accepté je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

-Tu y serais allé seule comme tu l'avais prévu et tu aurais montrée a ce connard que tu étais dix mille fois trop bien pour lui et qu'il a eu tort de te tromper avec la première connasse venue.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. C'était plutôt rare et ça montrait à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante. Emma était adorable mais elle n'était pas trop du genre tactile. Elle ne l'était qu'avec ses amis proches et seulement si ceux-ci se montraient tactiles avec elle. Sans ça elle n'osait pas envahir l'espace vitale des autres.

Une fois la jeune femme repartit en cuisine Sirius décida de s'incruster chez son meilleur ami pour tout lui raconter. Autrement cette commère de James lui ferait la tête parce que Sirius ne lui avait pas fait son rapport tout de suite. Il réapparu devant la petite maison que James et Lily avait acheté. Il frappa à la porte et rentra aussitôt. Il passait tellement de temps ici que c'était un peu comme une deuxième maison.

« Sirius ! Contente de te voir. Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Emma ? Lui demanda Lily en arrivant vers lui.

-Bien, je vois que James n'a pas pu se retenir de tout de raconter.

-Tu connais James. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Hé je suis là je vous signale ! Bon Raconte tout a tonton James, tu as enfin conclu avec Emma ? »

Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec le jus de citrouille que lui avait donné Lily entre temps. Il dévisagea son meilleur ami pendant un moment puis il se tourna vers la femme de ce dernier pour chercher un peu de soutien.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sirius. J'ai jeté l'éponge depuis des années avec James. Une fois qu'il a une idée en tête il ne lâche rien.

-Oui et regarde ou ça nous a mené tous les deux. Déclara James en se rapprochant de sa chère et tendre.

-C'est vrai mais tu étais vraiment insupportable mon cœur.

-Hum ! Vous me dites si je dérange.

-T'inquiète Siri dès que tu seras partit j'enchainerais Lily a notre lit.

-Charmant. Maugréa Sirius.

-Bon raconte pourquoi Emma t'a demandé de venir.

\- Figure-toi qu'elle veut que je l'accompagne au mariage de sa cousine.

-Super !

-Redescend sur terre James. Elle a juste besoin d'un ami canon pour la soutenir. Dean va être le témoin du marié.

-Non, s'exclama Lily.

-Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle t'a demandé à toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, tout le monde sait que tu n'aimais pas trop Dean. Et que lui était jaloux de toi.

-Tu as accepté n'est-ce pas Sirius, s'inquiéta Lily.

-Bien sûr. J'aurais accepté même si il n'y avait pas eu Dean.

-Aaah !

-Parce qu'Emma sait faire la fête James. Et que toi tu n'as plus le temps de m'accompagner.

-Ne fait pas ton rabat joie Siri. Si tu trouvais toi aussi une femme belle, intelligente et drôle avec qui te marier comme Emma. Tu n'aurais plus envie de sortir.

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec Emma. Je ne peux pas être ami avec une fille sans forcément finir par sortir avec elle.

-Non. L'amitié fille garçon ça n'existe pas Sirius. Regarde tous les films. Les amis finissent toujours par se marier et avoir des enfants.

-Merci Lily de lui avoir montré tout tes films à l'eau de rose. Maintenant il sort encore plus de connerie.

-M'en parle pas, je me tuerais bien parfois pour avoir fait cette erreur.

-Vous critiquez mais vous verrez qui a raison ! »

Sirius secoua la tête et décida de partir. Quand James était lancé dans son délire rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il salua Lily et prit congé.

Le vendredi arriva bien trop rapidement au gout d'Emma. La pauvre n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit tellement elle angoissait a l'idée de se retrouver devant Dean. La jeune femme fit sa toilette et enfila un vieux jean et un T-shirt ample. Elle ne voulait pas mettre d'habit trop habillé alors qu'elle devrait mettre une robe d'ici quelques heures. Elle arriva à la petite église ou aurait lieux le mariage de sa cousine à 8 heure tapante. Meryl était sur place dans un état de stress avancer. Sa cousine se tourna et la vit. Emma retint un frémissement.

Meryl lui fonça dessus, ses cheveux étaient dans un état indescriptible. Ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs.

« Emma tu es enfin là. C'est une catastrophe ! La pièce n'est pas prête, Papa n'est toujours pas pour aider au sortilège et tu as vu a quoi je ressemble.

-Meryl ! Respire, t'inquiète je vais t'aider. Viens on va commencer par arranger tes cheveux et je commencerais à monter la salle. »

Emma prit le bras de sa cousine et la fit s'assoir sur l'un des bancs. Elle lança plusieurs sorts, les décorations se mirent à léviter jusqu'à leur position définitive. Emma se tourna vers sa cousine et lui lança une batterie de sort. Une demi-heure plus tard oncle Harold arriva. Le père de Meryl lança un regard de profonde reconnaissance à sa nièce. Meryl était maintenant tout à fait détendu et Emma l'envoya dans la pièce réservée à la marier pour qu'elle finisse de s'habiller.

« Emma, heureusement que tu es là. J'avais peur que ma fille me tue à mon arriver mais grâce à toi tout vas bien.

-Pas de soucis oncle Harold. Je vais rester encore un peu pour vous aider à tout monter. »

Deux heure plus tard tout était en place, Emma avait laissé le reste des hommes pour aller se changer. Elle remerciait intérieurement sa cousine de ne pas lui avoir imposé de robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Sa robe d'un bleu foncé lui allait bien. Elle mettait son buste en valeur avant de légèrement s'évaser jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Un ruban de couleur argenté serpentait le long du buste pour venir s'échouer sur sa hanche.

Pour l'occasion elle avait maquillé ses yeux de manière à ce que le vert de ses yeux prenne le pas sur le marron. Ses cheveux châtains étaient rassemblés en un chignon complexe sur le côté droit de son crâne. Elle se trouvait très jolie comme ça, tant mieux car personne ne devait voler la vedette à Meryl. C'était le jour de sa cousine et elle le méritait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte faisant sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées.

« Emma c'est Dean. On doit y aller. »

Une affreuse grimace tordit les traits d'Emma elle se força à décrisper son visage. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle affichait un sourire complètement faux mais au moins elle sourirait.

Sirius réajusta le nœud de sa cravate pour la centièmes fois. Il était arrivé à 9 heures comme il l'avait dit à Emma. Il pensait voir la jeune femme a son arriver. Mais c'était les parents de cette dernière qui l'avait accueilli. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise face au regard scrutateur de son père et au regard approbateur de sa mère.

Emma avait apparemment demandé à ses parents de dire à Sirius qu'elle était trop occupé avec la marier pour venir le retrouver et qu'elle s'en excusait. D'après sa maman, Meryl petit un plomb dès qu'Emma s'éloignait un peu trop.

Sirius avait même appris les miracles qu'avait faits la jeune femme ce matin. Sauvant ainsi tous les hommes de la famille qui s'étaient levés trop tard. Il fut ensuite contraint de suivre les parents d'Emma jusqu'au premier rang ou il s'installa avec eux. Il avait tenté de se mettre autre part mais la mère d'Emma avait insisté en disant que « l'ami » de sa fille devait être à cette place.

Maintenant Sirius devait subir l'interrogatoire du père d'Emma.

« Alors comment se fait-il que ma fille vous ai invité ?

-Charles calme toi ! Emma est une grande fille, avec beaucoup de gout, et elle peut inviter qui elle veut.

-Peut-être mais ça ne me plait pas. À la dernière nouvelle elle ne fréquentait personne et voilà que ce blanc bec débarque comme une fleur. »

L'homme, plutôt imposant darda sur lui un regard meurtrier.

« Je vous préviens, ma petite Emma est une fille innocente. Pas de sexe avant le mariage ! Je vous tiendrais a l'œil. »

Sirius tritura une fois de plus son nœud de cravate. Heureusement Merlin semblait l'avoir pris en pitié parce que la musique commença à retentir. Deux adorables bambins passèrent dans l'allée en jetant des pétales de rose.

Emma vint ensuite. Elle était accompagnée par Dean qui lui tenait le bras. Elle portait une robe magnifique qui ne faisait que ressortir sa beauté. Sirius en resta un moment bouche bée.

Bien que la jeune femme essayait de masqué ses émotions Sirius la connaissait assez pour savoir que son sourire n'était qu'une façade. Visiblement son compagnon la répugnait au plus haut point. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle lui adressa un véritable sourire qui la transforma littéralement.

Enfin la mariée arriva. Sirius devait reconnaitre que Meryl était magnifique mais pour sa part il trouvait que sa cousine était bien plus jolie.

La cérémonie lui parut interminable. Il y eut d'abord un prêtre moldu qui leur parla pendant un long moment de Jésus et de son amour infini qu'on retrouvait entre Meryl et Cole. Enfin la cérémonie sorcière pu commencer. Elle fut nettement plus rapide.

Tout au long de la cérémonie Emma lui lança de petit regard, cherchant en lui la présence rassurante qui lui permettait de ne pas s'enfuir en courant face à Dean.

Une fois la cérémonie finit, les inviter passèrent devant le nouveau couple pour leur présenté leur hommage. Emma était obligée de se tenir à côté de son ex petit ami. Quand enfin elle rejoignit Sirius à leur table, elle s'effondra à côté de lui en soupirant.

« Bon sang j'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais en finir. Et dire que j'étais à côté de l'autre connard pendant tout ce temps.

-Tu n'as rien ressenti en le revoyant ?

-Etonnamment non. A part du dégout. Je m'attendais à me sentir mal mais c'est plus de la répulsion qu'il m'inspire. »

Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était content de l'apprendre.

« Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Merci, lui répondit Emma en rosissant de plaisir. Encore merci d'être venu Sirius. La journée n'est pas encore finit mais j'ai l'impression que vu que tu es là tout ira bien. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. »

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire. Il eut soudain une pensée pour James. Si son meilleur ami avait vu la scène qui venait de se passer entre lui et Emma il se serait encore fait des plan sur la comète. On leur apporta du champagne. Emma prit deux coupes pour elle.

« Quoi ? Il faut bien qu'il y ait un avantage à ce maudit mariage, dit-elle en voyant son regard surpris. »

Ils trinquèrent tous les deux. En temps normal Emma et lui auraient dû être à la table des marier. Mais Emma avait catégoriquement refusé d'être à la même table que Dean. Meryl avait fini par céder. Après tout Emma faisait déjà l'effort de venir, elle ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus.

Les deux amis savouraient donc un moment de tranquillité dans leur coin. Sirius lui raconta l'interrogatoire qu'il avait subi.

« Il a vraiment fait ça ? Oh Merlin ce n'est pas vrai ! Sirius je te présente toutes mes excuses !

-Oh non t'inquiète, j'étais mal à l'aise sur le coup mais maintenant j'ai de quoi te faire chanter pour le reste de ta vie. Mais tu sais qu'il m'a dit « pas de sexe avant le mariage ».

-Mon dieu je veux mourir ! Mon père a tendance à croire qu'à 25 ans je suis toujours vierge. En général je ne le détrompe pas sinon il devient aussi rouge que le ventre d'un Magyar.

-Rassure moi tu ne l'es pas quand même ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas eu une foule de partenaire comme certain mais j'ai quand même déjà vu le loup.

-Que veux-tu j'aime tout tester avant de me poser.

-Quoi ! Le grand Sirius Black veut se ranger. Houlà !

-Non sérieusement, j'aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un avec qui me poser et fonder une famille. Avoir une famille à moi. »

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer, elle savait à quel point le jeune homme avait souffert du rejet de sa famille et à quel point il en souffrait toujours. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Mais bon c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui voit autre chose en moi qu'une belle gueule. Que veux-tu c'est ça quand on est aussi beau que moi. Lança-t-il en une tentative d'humour pour masquer son amertume.

-Sirius t'es pas juste une belle gueule, t'es un mec génial, la preuve tu as accepté de me sauver la vie aujourd'hui. Les filles qui s'arrêtent seulement à ton physique ne savent pas ce qu'elles perdent. »

Ils se turent pendant un moment méditant sur leur conversation. Sirius devait reconnaitre qu'Emma contrairement au reste des filles n'avait jamais eu l'air de le juger juste sur son physique.

Un moment plus tard de la musique se mit à retentir. Meryl et Cole dansèrent seul sur la piste sous le regard attendrit de tous.

On tapota sur l'épaule d'Emma la faisant sortir de sa bulle. Dean lui lança un sourire charmeur.

« Tu viens, on doit aller danser avec eux. »

Emma lança un long regard à Sirius avant de suivre son ex. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean et prit celle qu'il lui tendait. Elle avait laissé le plus d'espace possible entre eux mais Dean resserra sa prise et la plaqua contre lui. Emma sentit une nausée la secouer comment avait-elle p sortir avec lui alors que maintenant son touché la dégoutait.

Ils commencèrent à danser en silence.

« Tu es très belle Emma.

-Merci, répondit-elle le plus froidement.

-Tu sais je me rends compte que j'ai fait une énorme connerie. Je n'aurais jamais du te trompé. Tu es tout simplement parfaite, quand je te vois comme ça je me dis que je suis idiot.

-…

-Si on allait dans une pièce à l'étage discrètement. Pour se retrouver, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Quoi non mais t'es sérieux ! Tu m'as trompée pendant des mois avec ta pétasse, tu m'as tout mis sur le dos et maintenant tu voudrais que je couche avec toi. Tu me dégoutes. »

Emma Essaya de partir mais Dean ne relâcha pas sa prise l'empêchant de partir.

« Tu permets que je récupère ma cavalière, les interrompis Sirius en toisant Dean de toute sa hauteur.

-Black je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là. Repenses-y Emma. »

Sirius prit Emma dans ses bras et ils se mirent à danser.

« Ça va ?

-Oui merci d'être venue à mon secours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit. A un moment tu avais l'air dégouter puis j'ai vu que tu essayais de partir.

-Il voulait tromper sa pouf avec moi. Non mais tu te rends compte. Ill a un sacré culot.

-Aller n'y pense plus, c'est juste un pauvre mec. »

Ils continuèrent a dansé avec Sirius. Emma était étonner son ami lui avait caché qu'il était bon danseur. Malgré tout la jeune femme ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand Sirius tenta de danser sur la macarena.

Ils revinrent à leurs tables mortes de rire et complètement essoufflé. Grace à Sirius, Emma passait une journée bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et qu'on commençait à servir du gâteau, un serveur vint présenter un verre devant Emma.

« Madame, cadeau d'un admirateur en hommage à votre beauté.

-Euh merci. »

Emma lança un coup d'œil surprit a Sirius qui lui renvoya la même expression. Haussant les épaules la jeune femme prit le verre et en bu quelques gorgées. Elle n'avait bu que peut pendant l'après-midi, sachant très bien qu'elle devrait faire un discours dans environ deux heures maintenant. Oncle Harold se leva et demanda le silence. Il porta un toast en l'honneur de sa fille et de son gendre, il raconta une petite anecdote sur Meryl à six ans qui s'enroulait dans son drap pour jouer les mariées. Tout le monde rigola.

Emma se sentit légèrement mal d'un coup. Elle respira lentement pour calmer sa nausée.

« Tu eux bien finir mon verre, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu pour le moment. Dit-elle en tendant sa coupe à Sirius.

-Ou est passé mon Emma qui buvait trois bouteilles de whisky pur feu en soirée.

-Elle a grandi et elle a appris à prendre soin de son foie. »

 _Une heure plus tard_

Assis dans un coin obscur deux personnes rigolaient bêtement. L'une d'elle finit par poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre.

« Sirius ! J'ai la tête qui tourne, on dirait une toupie.

-Normal tu regardes ta cousine tourner depuis tout à l'heure.

-Mais ils sont trop chou ! Plus tard je veux me marier aussi. Je veux une robe aussi belle que celle de Meryl. Je veux qu'on me trouve aussi belle qu'elle parce que ce sera mon jour à moi.

-Moi je trouve que t'es plus belle qu'elle là.

-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus, déclara la jeune femme en le lorgnant. Tu sais qu'à un moment j'ai eu le béguin pour toi. Comme toutes les filles de Poudlard.

-Non, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-Ba t'avais déjà assez d'admiratrice et puis je préférais largement t'avoir comme ami. Ça n'aurait pas été possible si je t'avais dit que je rêvais de t'embrasser.

-Et c'est toujours le cas ? Demanda-t-il à moitié charmeur.

-Hum, d'habitude non mais ce soir, oui.

Emma rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de Sirius. Le jeune homme avait largement le temps de se détourner s'il le voulait. Mais ce soir il avait envie de l'embrasser lui aussi. Alors il vint à la rencontre des lèvres de sa partenaire.

Un moment plus tard quand ils se détachèrent ils avaient le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

Soudain Sirius se mit à rigoler. Emma releva la tête et le dévisagea avec curiosité.

« Siri pourquoi tu ris ?

-Si James savait ce qu'il vient de se passé il sauterait partout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que James veut qu'on soit ensemble. Il m'a même dit de me marier avec une fille belle, intelligente et drôle. Comme toi.

-Mais qui te dit que moi je voudrais t'épouser ? Ok t'es canon et tu m'as fait fantasmer plus jeune mais j'ai des exigences moi monsieur !

-Comme ?

-Du sexe, tous les jours. Des bisous, plein de câlin. Un chien et des enfants.

-Si tu m'épouses tu auras tout ça.

-C'est une demande ?

Sirius se mit à réfléchir longuement. La tout de suite il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas. Il aimait bien Emma. Même plus que bien parfois. Plus il y pensait plus ça lui paraissait être une bonne idée.

« Oui. Emma Miliana Florian, tu voudrais bien m'épouser ? »

Emma partit d'un grand rire et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius.

« Ce soir, marions nous ce soir !

-Maintenant. On transplane au ministère, il y a une chapelle toujours ouverte la bas.

-Mais je n'ai pas de robe !

-Si t'es tellement plus belle maintenant que si tu avais une simple robe blanche comme Meryl.

-Sirius c'est fou !

-Je sais, dit-il en l'embrassant. Si tu ne veux pas on peut…

-Non ! On y va.

Quand Emma se réveilla elle avait un affreux mal de crane et des courbatures partout. Elle avait l'impression d'être passé sous un hippogriffe. Comme quand elle avait 17 ans et qu'elle abusait un peu trop de l'alcool. Elle ouvrit difficilement une paupière et poussa un grognement face à l'intensité du soleil qui agressa sa rétine.

Elle se retourna, espérant se rendormir pour ne plus jamais s'éveiller. Sa main heurta la poitrine de quelqu'un d'autre. Ladite personne poussa un grognement et se tourna aussi. Emma trouva une position à peu près bien et elle se rendormi.

Une heure plus tard Sirius s'éveilla, elle se sentait un peu groggie mais rien d'inhabituelle quand il buvait. Il se sentait parfaitement bien dans son lit. Il déplia ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses épaules craquent et se détendent. Puis il replia ses bras pour venir enserrer son oreiller. Il était confortable en plus cet oreiller.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant le contact de la peau contre ses mains qu'il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder. Juste en face de son nez, un sein se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration.

Ça fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Sirius qui releva la tête rapidement. Son mouvement brusque tira la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit hors du sommeil. Sirius regarda Emma ouvrit prudemment un œil et pousser un petit gémissement misérable. Elle bougea se tournant sur le côté. Dans son mouvement la couverture qui couvrait le bas de son corps descendit un peu plus. Sirius pu admirer l'arrondi d'une hanche qui visiblement ne portait pas de culotte. Sirius resta immobile en état de choc alors que la réalité s'imposait à son esprit.

Emma nue+ lui nu+ lit= une tonne d'emmerde.

Sirius se dit qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une litre de café pour réveiller son cerveau et se sortir de cette galère.

Soudain Emma sembla émerger elle aussi parce que ses yeux se rouvrir et se fixèrent sur Sirius. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment. Moment pendant lequel Emma sembla réaliser ce que Sirius avait compris un peu plus tôt parce que ses yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps Pui sur celui de Sirius. Sirius eut un pressentiment.

« Non, ne crie pas. On n'aimerait pas tous les deux. »

La jeune femme referma la bouche et hocha la tête. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Une pensée vint soudain à l'esprit de Sirius. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa nuit avec elle et c'était bien dommage parce que le corps qu'il voyait était plus qu'à son gout.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard Emma remonta d'un coup la couverture sur son corps pour se couvrir. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain.

« Est-ce qu'on a ?

-Surement.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens…

-Non. Et toi ?

-Non plus. »

Il y eu un silence entre eux plus épais qu'un mur. La jeune femme soupira. Visiblement elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Sirius non plus. Malgré sa réputation de Don juan plus que mérité il ne s'était jamais réveiller à coté de quelqu'un un lendemain de soirée trop arrosé.

-On peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hasarda-t-il. Après tout on ne se souvient pas d'avoir…tu sas.

-Ouais, bonne idée. »

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis Sirius fouilla la chambre du regard à la recherche d'indice et de ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa baguette et celle d'Emma se trouvait sur une petite table, à côté de plusieurs bouteille de champagne. Il remarqua son caleçon au pied du lit. Il le ramassa et l'enfila. Il put ainsi se lever et partir à la recherche de ses autres vêtements. Du coin de l'œil il vit Emma faire de même. Il enfila son jean et mis la main sur sa chemise alors que la jeune femme continuait de chercher merlin savait quoi.

Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant que tous les boutons de sa chemise avait disparu. Il se tourna pour faire une remarque à Emma là-dessus quand il vit la mine déconfite de la jeune femme qui tenait les morceaux de feu sa culotte du bout des doigts.

Tous les deux se regardèrent mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouche et ils continuèrent à se rhabiller. Au moment de partir ils se regardèrent en hésitant.

« Bon, c'était sympa, enfin je pense. Déclara Emma

-Ouais. A plus. »

Ils partirent tous les deux sans un regard en arrière. Emma se dit confusément qu'elle n'aurait plus de nouvelle de son ami avant un moment. Et qu'elle serait gênée pendant des années par ce qu'il venait de se passé.

Elle transplana jusque chez elle. Elle se sentait toujours mal et elle finit par vomir tout ce que contenait son estomac.

Deux jours plus tard Emma était à Sainte Mangouste. Elle devait rendre visite à Lily pour lui raconter comment c'était passé le mariage de Meryl. Elle allait en profiter aussi pour faire un examen parce que depuis qu'elle était rentrée elle se sentait mal.

« Emma tu peux me suivre. Intervint Lily. »

Emma suivit son amie jusqu'à une salle et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bon alors dit moi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Depuis le mariage j'ai plein de fois envie de vomir, des courbatures et mal à la tête. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était une gueule de bois mais la potion que j'ai prise m'a rendu encore plus malade et ça ne passe pas.

-Ok tu peux t'allonger et relever ton T-shirt. »

Lily lui palpa le ventre et lui posa tout un tas de question.

« Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour faire quelques analyses. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps par contre. Le labo est débordé.

-Combien de temps ?

-Une a deux semaines dans le meilleur des cas. Alors raconte-moi un peu comment était le mariage. Sirius est resté très évasif.

-Ça a été. J'ai réussi à ne pas vomir quand j'étais obligé d'être avec Dean.

-Apparemment vous avez beaucoup bu.

-Euh… Ba pas tant que ça de mémoire mais j'ai dû perdre le compte. »

Lily pointa sa baguette sur le creux du coude d'Emma puis sur une fiole qui se remplit d'un liquide rouge. Après ça les deux amies sortir prendre un café au chaudron baveur. Elles parlèrent un long moment durant lequel Emma hésita à raconter l'épisode avec Sirius.

Finalement elles se séparèrent sans qu'Emma n'ai évoqué le sujet. Elle savait qu'en le faisant elle s'exposerait à un interrogatoire et qu'après Lily et James ne la lâcherait plus. Déjà qu'elle avait dû répondre aux questions de ses parents à propos du jeune homme.

Le lendemain en revenant du travail elle trouva un hibou qui l'attendait à sa fenêtre. Elle fit rentrer l'animal et prit la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Elle s'inquiéta en voyant le sceaux du ministère. Elle avait pourtant payé les traites pour la glacerie et remplit tous les papiers.

« Chère Madame Black, anciennement miss Florian.

C'est avec une grande joie que je vous envoie votre contrat de mariage qui vous lie vous et votre nouvel époux, monsieur Black. Vous pourrez récupérer vos alliances gravées d'ici deux jours.

Encore une fois, au nom du ministère nous vous adressons toutes nos félicitations.

Cordialement Mme Hopper »

Emma sentit ses jambes ramollir dangereusement. Elle s'affala sur la table de cuisine et relut la lettre encore trois fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Elle sortit de l'enveloppe un contrat et le parcouru. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien un contrat de mariage et au bas de la page c'était sa signature et celle de Sirius.

Emma se leva d'un coup et enfila une veste. Elle saisit sa baguette et ses clefs qu'elle avait posées près de la porte d'entrée. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec celui à qui elle voulait parler.

Sirius se tenait devant elle, l'air lugubre. Dans sa main, il tenait un contrat similaire à celui que la jeune femme avait reçu. Il avait l'air essoufflé et furieux.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ! Hurla-t-il en rentrant sans permission dans l'appartement.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je viens de recevoir ça. J'allais justement te voir.

-Putain c'est un cauchemar ! Je ne peux pas m'être marié, pas moi. Pas avec toi !

-Merci, c'est si horrible d'être mon époux ? Je n'ai rien demandé non plus. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et se mit à faire les cents pas dans son salon. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'un fauve en cage qui n'attendrait qu'un prétexte pour lui sauter dessus.

« Ecoute, on a qu'à aller au ministère. C'est surement une erreur de leur part, on s'en souviendra si on s'était marié.

-Comme on s'en souviendrait si on avait couché ensemble ?

-Pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi, on est dans la même galère.

-Et si ce n'est pas une erreur ?

-On n'aura qu'à l'annuler. »

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête et ils se rendirent au ministère.

La bas on les fit patienter pendant un long moment. Finalement un sorcier vint les voir. Il les invita à le suivre et les conduisit dans une petite bibliothèque remplit d'imposant livre.

« Alors, on m'a dit que vous souhaitiez vérifier que vous êtes bien marié l'un à l'autre.

-Oui, nous avons tous les deux reçu une lettre de votre ministère ce matin. Commença Emma. Vous comprenez, cela ne peut qu'être une erreur. Sirius et moi n'avons aucun souvenir d'un mariage. »

L'homme prit l'un des livres et le consulta.

« C'est pourtant bien le cas. Vous voyez, dit-il en leur présentant l'épais volume. Vos noms sont bien mentionnés dans le registre. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible.

-Comment peut-on annuler le mariage dans ce cas ? Intervint Sirius pour la première fois.

-L'annuler ?

-Oui. Si nous sommes bien mariés tous les deux nous voulons divorcer.

-C'est malheureusement impossible.

-Quoi !

-Hein !

-Monsieur et madame Black, l'union que vous avez contractée est très spéciale. Le mage qui vous a uni a procédé avec un sort proche du serment inviolable. Ce sortilège vous lie l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Et comme son proche cousin il ne peut être brisé.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on est marié pour toujours ?

-C'est exact madame.

-C'est un cauchemar, on avait trop bu. On n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'on a fait.

-Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous faire parvenir les souvenirs du mage qui vous a marié. »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius sortit en trombe. Elle le suivit. Le jeune homme ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup. A peine quelque pas après la porte il s'arrêta et se mit à frapper dans le mur.

« Sirius arrête ! Ecoute je sais que ce n'est pas idéal mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te blesser.

-Pas idéal ? Putain Emma c'est une catastrophe, un vrai merdier ! Je suis marié. Avec toi alors que je ne t'aime pas. »

La jeune femme accusa le coup. C'était dur, parce que de la façon dont Sirius l'avait dit, c'était comme s'il lui avouait qu'il la détestait. Ce qui semblait être le cas vu le regard froid qu'il lui lançait.

« Parce que tu crois que t'es un cadeau peut être ?

\- Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire, madame Black, Soyons réaliste, j'ai un bon métier, une certaine réputation, intelligent et j'ai plein de fille qui tuerait pour sortir avec moi. Alors oui je fais un bon parti. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui me prouve que tout ça ce n'est pas un coup monté que tu as organisé.

-Quoi ?

-Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que tu rêvais de te marier et boum le lendemain tu étais madame Sirius Black. »

Emma lui lança un regard blessé.

« Tu sais quoi, va te faire foutre Sirius. »

Elle le dépassa avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. En rentrant chez elle, Emma s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à sangloter. Elle était blessée que son ami ait réagit comme ça. Dans sa tête il aurait pu discuter tous les deux, trouvé une solution mais non. Sirius s'était mis martel en tête et pour lui tout était de sa faute à elle.

Le lendemain en se réveillant Emma ne se sentait pas forcément mieux. Elle avait les yeux qui piquaient affreusement, un coup d'œil au miroir lui confirma qu'elle avait une mine affreuse.

Elle faillit envoyer un message à Nicholas pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas mais elle se ravisa. Pensée a autre chose lui ferait du bien.

Quand elle arriva à la glacerie, elle partit dans son atelier sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'une heure après que Nick vint la voir.

« Houlà, tu as vraiment une tête d'inferi.

-Hum.

-Lâche cette spatule et vient tout raconter a tonton Nick. »

Il la força à s'installer sur une chaise et en pris une pour s'assoir en face d'elle.

« Tu te souviens que je suis allé au mariage de Meryl avec Sirius.

-Oui, je t'en veux toujours de ne pas m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner. J'aurais été parfait en faux petit ami.

-Et pas crédible du tout. Mes parents n'y aurais pas cru un instant. Meryl non plus et certainement pas Dean.

-On en reparlera. Raconte, ho, laisse-moi deviner, tu as couché avec Sirius ! »

Emma haussa les épaules maussades, pour ce qu'elle en savait c'était peut-être vrai ou pas. Devant son absence de démenti Nick eut un sourire digne du chat de Chester.

« Oh la petite coquine, t'as vu ton bel apollon nu et maintenant tu ne veux plus que lui.

-Non, en fait on a beaucoup bu et le lendemain on s'est réveillé dans le même lit, nu, sans aucun souvenir de la soirée. On a cru qu'on avait couché ensemble c'est tout. Jusqu'à hier, on a reçu une lettre de félicitation pour notre récent mariage.

-Attend quoi !

-Tu as bien entendu, tu as devant toi la nouvelle madame Black. Et c'est impossible de divorcer.

-Oh, c'est sûr que ça a de quoi choqué. Comment tu le prends ?

-Pas très bien. J'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar et je ne demande qu'à me réveiller.

-Et Sirius ?

-C'est pire. Il m'en veut à mort parce que pour lui tout est de ma faute.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai eu le malheur de dire que j'aimerais me marier alors qu'on regardait Meryl et Cole danser. Non seulement je suis dans une situation de merde mais en plus je ne peux pas en parler avec la personne qui est censé partager ma vie jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

-Oh ma puce, je suis tellement désolé. Pleur pas, viens. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais dis-moi le mage qui vous a marié, il n'a pas tenté de vous en dissuader ?

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire, si vous étiez bourré, il n'aurait pas dû accepter de vous unir.

-C'est vrai ça !

-Si j'étais toi j'irais lui dire deux mots. Et je prendrais un gros pot de glace. C'est ma meilleure amie qui les invente et elle fait des parfums à tomber par terre. »

Emma lui fit un petit sourire, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans lui ?

Sirius n'était pas prêt à parler. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était dans le salon de James. Celui-ci attendait avec inquiétude que son meilleur ami ouvre la bouche. C'était normal après tout, de se posé des questions quand un ami débarque chez vous comme une tornade, marmonne merlin savait quoi tout en faisant des allés retour. Pourtant Sirius n'était pas encore prêt à sortir de son mutisme.

Finalement ce fut Lily qui brisa la tension ambiante.

« Sirius accouche ! Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.

-…

-Si tu ne t'explique pas dans deux secondes je te mets à la porte et tu ne pourras plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ma maison. C'est clair ?

-D'accord, je suis marié.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les Potter en même temps.

-Je suis marié, merde !

-Mais avec qui ?

-Avec Emma. Si j'aimais tu prononces la phrase que tu t'apprêtais à dire James, je te coupe les parties en morceau pour les hippogriffes.

-Moi mais j'allais rien dire. Se défendis James avec un petit sourire en coin, intérieurement il jubilait.

-Sirius raconte nous tous. Intervint Lily après un regard appuyé vers James. »

Sirius poussa un soupire et il entreprit de raconter tout ce dont il se souvenait de sa soirée ainsi que les évènements du lendemain.

« Et c'est un bon coup ? Intervint James après qu'il leur parla de son réveil à côté d'Emma.

-James qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans, aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit.

-Rooh ça va, il aurait pu coucher avec elle au petit matin. »

Lily avait levé les yeux au ciel et dit à Sirius de reprendre. Il leur raconta sa surprise quand il avait reçu la lettre et le certificat. L'entretien avec l'agent du ministère. La dissolution impossible de leur mariage. Sa dispute avec Emma.

Quand il eut fini Lily le foudroya du regard. Il savait que son amie serrait furieuse de sa réaction, lui-même se sentait honteux maintenant que la colère était retombé. Emma ne méritait pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Comme lui elle était victime d'un abus d'alcool.

« J'espère que tu comptes t'excuser rapidement. Lui dit la jeune femme.

-J'ai merdé à ce point ?

-Oh que oui ! Je te conseil de te dépêcher parce que si Emma décide que tu n'es qu'un connard qui ne mérite pas son amitié, ce sera définitif. »

Sirius ne dit rien mais il savait que Lily avait raison, quand on trahissait la confiance d'Emma, elle n'accordait jamais de deuxième chance. Il prit congé de ses amis et regagna son appartement. Là il prit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume. Il demanda à la jeune femme de bien vouloir le rejoindre dans le parc près de la glacerie d'ici une heure.

Quand trente minutes plus tard son hibou revint avec la lettre toujours dans le bec, Sirius sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, après des années d'amitié, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer comme ça.

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre d'Emma. La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas encore une lettre de Sirius. La veille elle avait cru halluciner quand elle avait vu l'écriture de son ami. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, l'insulter encore un peu plus peut être. Elle s'était contentée de renvoyer le volatile sans jeter un coup d'œil au parchemin.

Heureusement ce n'était pas l'oiseau de Sirius mais un qui lui était inconnu. Elle prit la lettre qu'il lui tendit et l'ouvrit.

Une alliance en tomba avec une fiole contenant un produit argenté.

« Chère madame Black,

Je vous envoie comme convenu les alliances que vous est votre époux avez commandés. J'espère qu'elle correspond à ce que vous souhaitiez.

Suite à notre conversation d'hier je me suis aussi permit de joindre à ma lettre les souvenirs du mage qui vous a lié.

J'espère qu'ils vous permettront de faire la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Ou qu'au moins ils vous seront d'un certain réconfort.

Cordialement, Lester Nichet, responsable du département des mariages magiques. »

Emma prit la fiole dans sa main et l'examina pendant un moment. Elle la posa ensuite sur sa table de chevet. Pour le moment elle n'avait pas envie de voir ce qu'elle contenait. Elle examina à son tour sa bague. C'était un anneau en or blanc tout simple. A l'intérieur on y avait gravé les mots suivants « Plus jamais seule ».

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit vrai. Malheureusement elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Finalement elle se prépara pour aller travailler. Comme il lui restait un peu de temps elle décida d'envoyer un hibou au mage qui avait procédé à son mariage. Cela ne changerai rien à la situation mais elle avait besoin de lui parler pour en finir avec cette histoire.

Plus tard dans la journée elle reçut une réponse. L'homme l'invitait à prendre le thé dans la salle ou Meryl avait fait son mariage plus tard dans l'après-midi. Elle accepta.

Quand elle arriva chez le prêtre, elle fut accueillie par un homme d'âge moyen, légèrement bedonnant avec un regard clair et franc. Il lui sourit gentiment et l'invita à entrer dans sa maison. Elle était petite et un peu austère mais bien entretenue. Emma pris place dans un petit fauteuil face à son interlocuteur. L'homme déposa sur la table basse deux tasses de thé ainsi que des petits gâteaux.

« Mon supérieur m'a informé de votre situation particulière. Votre époux doit-il se joindre à nous ?

-Non, nous sommes en froid en ce moment.

-C'est regrettable. Avez-vous vue les souvenirs que je vous ai fait parvenir ?

-Non pas encore. J'avoue que je suis assez perturbée en ce moment et j'ai un peu peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. Je voulais déjà vous demandez pourquoi vous avez accepté de procéder au mariage. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de règle comme quoi on ne doit pas lier deux personnes bourrées ?

-En faite non, pas à proprement parler. Pour un mariage normal je peux unir deux personnes peu importe leur taux d'alcoolémie.

-D'accord, mais dans mon cas c'est un peu différent d'après ce qu'on nous a expliqué.

-Exact. Le sortilège par lequel vous avez demandé à être lié et assez contraignant. C'est pour cela qu'on réalise une sorte d'interrogatoire préalable. Je vous ai posé toute les questions nécessaires.

-Et a aucun moment vous n'avez vu qu'on se comportait bizarrement comme sous l'emprise d'alcool ?

-J'ai bien vu que vous sembliez un peu trop joyeux.

-Alors pourquoi avoir quand même fait la cérémonie !

-Parce qu'avant d'utilisé le sortilège de lien nous lançons un sort pour savoir si le couple est saoule. Votre test était négatif.

-Quoi ! C'est impossible, sobre nous n'aurions jamais fait une bêtise pareille.

-Pourtant le test ne ment pas. Vous n'étiez pas en état d'ébriété ce soir-là.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se souvient pas de la soirée ?

-Ça je n'en sais rien, dit-il avec compassion.

-Et il n'existe absolument aucun moyen pour rompre le sort ?

-Non, de par a nature il est inviolable.

-Alors ça veut dire que si je rencontre quelqu'un avec qui je veux faire ma vie, je devrais lui expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas l'épouser.

-Je crois qu'une petite clarification s'impose. Lors de vos vœux vous vous êtes juré amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Si la magie ne peut pas crée d'amour véritable, elle peut par contre vous obliger à être fidèle l'un a l'autre.

-Hein ?

-En bref, vous ne pouvez pas côtoyer quelqu'un d'autre que votre mari.

-C'est une blague !

-J'ai bien peur que non ma chère. Vous comprenez pourquoi on ne réalise plus le sortilège sans vérification préliminaire.

-Et mettons que je veuille quand même refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'est ce qui arrivera ?

-Rien du tout, vous n'éprouverez tout simplement pas l'envie d'être avec un autre homme.

-Et vous en êtes sur ?

-Oui, j'ai fait quelque recherche sur le sujet en apprenant votre venue. Au moyen âge on utilisait couramment ce sort. Il arrivait que les personnes concernées n'éprouvent aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre, sans éprouvé de désir pour d'autre personne. Selon un témoignage, un coureur de jupon a perdue toute envie d'aller voir ailleurs après son mariage. »

Quand Emma rentra chez elle, elle était encore plus abattue qu'avant. C'était quelque chose de savoir qu'on était marié vie avec quelqu'un. S'en était une autre de savoir qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais trouvé la bonne personne à cause d'une erreur stupide. Un coup à sa fenêtre la fit sursauter violemment. Emma poussa un soupire lasse en reconnaissant le hibou qui l'attendait patiemment.

Elle fit entrer le volatile qui lui reprocha son retard en mordant la main de la jeune femme. Emma décacheta la lettre. C'était Lily qui lui demandait de la rejoindre chez elle pour un diner. Elle ajoutait que ça ferait du bien à la jeune femme de se changer les idées.

Emma griffonna qu'elle arrivait et tendit sa réponse au hibou qui partit sans demander son reste. Dis minutes plus tard elle était devant la porte des Potter. Une légère appréhension lui nouait le ventre. Elle connaissait suffisamment ses amis pour savoir qu'ils essaieraient d'améliorer sa relation avec Sirius. Ils seraient même capables d'inviter Sirius ce soir-là pour les rabibocher.

Emma sonna à la porte et Lily vint lui ouvrir. Elle la fit entrer dans la maison et la débarrassa de son manteau. Emma se sentit soulagé quand elle vit que le salon était vide.

« Les garçons sont partis manger en ville pour qu'on soient tranquille ce soir. Tu veux quelques choses à boire ?

-Juste de l'eau, merci.

-Ça va mieux ? Tu n'as plus de vomissement ?

-Non la potion que tu m'as donnée était très efficace.

-Tant mieux. Je n'ai toujours pas reçu les résultats de ta prise de sang. Sinon comment tu prends tout ça ?

-Mal mais je dois faire avec, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je suppose que si tu m'as invité c'est pour parler de Sirius ?

-C'est ce que James et Sirius pensent mais j'étais surtout inquiète pour toi.

-Merci c'est gentil. J'ai l'impression de traversé un cauchemar, et d'être toute seule dans cette galère.

-Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas ? Sirius s'en veut d'avoir réagi comme il l'a fait.

-Peut-être mais ça n'excuse pas son attitude, je suis aussi victime de la situation tout comme lui. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose s'il te plait.

-D'accord. J'ai enfin réussi à convaincre James d'avoir un enfant.

-Mais c'est génial ! Alors vous vous êtes déjà mis au travail ?

-Oui, on essaye, on verra bien ce que ça donne. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. Pour le moment j'ai arrêté la pilule et on verra ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu as raison, si tu cherches trop à tomber enceinte tu risques de te bloquer et d'être déçue. »

Emma passa une bonne soirée à parler de tout et de rien avec Lily. Ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle s'endormit plus facilement que la veille.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariage surprise

Une semaine était passé depuis sa rencontre avec le prêtre. Elle avait reçue plusieurs courriers de la part de Sirius. Elle avait renvoyé le hibou à chaque fois. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que lui voulait son ancien ami. Sinon elle serait obligée de lui répondre. Elle craignait aussi de découvrir d'autres accusations.

Chose encore plus surprenante, elle avait également reçu des lettres de Dean. Elle avait fini par jeter un sort de confusion à son hibou pour avoir la paix. Globalement son ex essayait de se faire pardonner pour sauter dans son lit.

Peut-être devrait-elle lui joindre une copie de son certificat de mariage.

Ce matin-là, Emma était de mauvaise humeur. Elle dormait mal ces derniers temps, ses parents voulaient qu'elles viennent les voir ce qui ne la tentait pas pour le moment. Si elle l'avait pu, elle serait restée sous sa couette.

Elle se rendit directement à la glacerie, elle adressa un signe de tête à Nick en passant devant leur bureau, puis alla s'enfermer dans l'arrière salle. Nick savait qu'il valait mieux lui laisser de l'espace dans ses cas là.

Son meilleur ami était un amour, il s'arrangeait pour lui changer les idées depuis une semaine. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas l'obliger à lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Emma enfila un tablier et se mit à la préparation des glaces. Sous les directives de la jeune femme des dizaines de fouet s'activèrent pendant que les ingrédients volaient jusqu'au saladier. Un coup frappé à la porte vint la déranger dans son travail.

Emma alla ouvrir la porte de son atelier. Elle se figea en voyant Sirius en face d'elle. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« Je peux entrer ? »

La seule réaction d'Emma fut de lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle entendit la porte ce rouvrir derrière elle.

« Emma, je sais que tu m'en veux, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler ?

-Pour dire quoi ? Je crois que tu as été très clair, je suis une pauvre fille qui t'a piégé parce qu'elle n'aurait trouvé personne sinon.

-Arrête, je n'ai pas dit ça. Pas la deuxième partit, se corrigea-t-il après qu'elle l'ait tué du regard. Ecoute, j'ai été un vrai con mais on est tous les deux dans cette galère alors je te demande de me pardonner, je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire qui t'aurait blessé. »

Emma prit une grande inspiration, elle savait que Sirius ne s'excusait presque jamais. C'était une preuve qu'il tenait vraiment à arranger les choses. Mais elle était encore tellement en colère contre lui.

« Tu m'as accusé alors que je suis aussi victime de cette situation, ça m'a blessée, énormément, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. »

D'un coup Sirius la prit dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas faire étalage de ses émotions comme ça mais là elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Sirius lui frotta le dos en lui murmurant des choses sans queue ni tête, Emma finit par se calmer. Elle repoussa légèrement son mari.

« Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, désolée d'habitude c'est pas mon genre.

-Je sais, c'est normal. Emma je dois partir pour ne pas arriver en retard au boulot mais j'aimerais que tu passes chez moi ce soir pour qu'on parle tous les deux. D'accord ?

-Oui, je viendrais vers 18 heures »

Une fois Sirius partit, Emma se remit au travail. Elle s'arrêta rapidement quand elle vit Nick adossé au chambranle de la porte. Elle lui lança un regard faussement énervé.

« Tu laisses rentrer n'importe qui maintenant ?

-Vous deviez parler, se contenta de répondre Nick.

-Merci.

-De rien, je suis là pour ça. »

Emma fit un crochait par son appartement pour se changer avant de rejoindre Sirius chez lui. Elle était un peu stressée car elle allait devoir lui révéler ce que lui avait appris le prêtre. Emma rougit quand Sirius lui ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme ne portait que son pantalon, une serviette autour des épaules et les cheveux mouillés.

« Emma, entre ! Désolé je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussitôt. J'en ai pour une minute, fait comme chez toi. »

Emma le regarda s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre. Elle laissa son regard glisser le long du dos musclé de son ami. Elle aurait pu tomber sur pire physiquement.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci. Ecoute avant qu'on ne parle j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Vas-y, dit-il, son expression devenant sérieuse.

-J'ai rencontré le prêtre qui nous a marié. Il confirme qu'il n'y a pas moyen de rompre notre mariage.

-Je sais, j'ai fait des recherches pendant toute la semaine. J'ai même contacté Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse jouer ses relations. Tous m'ont dit que c'était impossible.

-Il a aussi ajouté qu'on serait obligé d'être fidèle l'un a l'autre.

-Fidèle, tu veux dire qu'on ne pourra pas tromper l'autre ?

-D'après lui on n'en ressentira même pas l'envie.

-Merde alors !

-Oui, on ne pourra même pas refaire notre vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Putain quel horreur ! »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis le jeune homme soupira et lui adressa un sourire malheureux.

« Au moins je suis marié à une amie. Tu imagines si j'avais du épouser Tara Bulstrod.

-L'horreur, répondit Emma en ricanant.

-J'ai reçu mon alliance. Toi aussi ?

-Oui, est ce que tu as une gravure aussi ?

-« Plus jamais seul ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'on s'est dit mais j'ai dû me confier à toi. Te dire que je me sentais seul. Comme quoi on en fait des conneries sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

-A ce propos, le prêtre m'a dit qu'il avait lancé un sort d'alcoolémie avant de nous marier. Le tes était négatif.

-C'est impossible, déclara Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'imagine mal me marier alors que je ne le voulais pas sans au moins trois grammes dans les veines. Et en plus l'oublier le lendemain.

-Tu te souviens de quoi ?

-Tu as dansée avec Dean, après je suis venu te secourir. On a bu un toast, tu m'as dit de finir ton verre et on est retourné danser pendant un moment. Après Dean a fait son discours. C'est tout et toi ?

-La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que tu as bu mon verre. Le reste, pouf.

-Bizarre…Est-ce que tu as eu d'autres pertes de mémoire ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je me demande si ton mystérieux admirateur n'aurait pas drogué ton verre.

-Mon dieu ! Si c'est ça et qu'on le retrouve je lui fais la peau.

-On devrait aller à Sainte Mangouste pour passer un test. »

Ils retrouvèrent Lily dans une des salles de sainte Mangouste. Elle les regarda en haussant un sourcil puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Contente de voir que vous vous reparlez.

-Pas grâce à toi en tout cas, maugréa Sirius.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous la tous les deux ?

-On voudrait savoir si tu pourrais détecter des traces de drogue dans notre organisme.

-Hum oui mais pourquoi ?

-Avant de nous marier le prêtre a testé notre alcoolémie. C'était négatif.

-Sirius pense qu'on nous aurait drogués.

-Quelqu'un a offert un verre a Emma. On en a bu tous les deux et après plus rien.

-Effectivement ça ressemble bien a de la drogue.

-Donc tu peux vérifier ?

-Malheureusement non. C'était il y a presque deux semaines, il ne restera plus de trace.

-Et dans l'échantillon que tu m'as prélevé ?

-Oui, attendez, je vais le chercher. »

Sirius se tourna vers la jeune femme après le départ de Lily.

« Tu as fait une prise de sang ?

-Oui j'ai été malade après le mariage alors je suis venue voir Lily pour qu'elle m'examine. Elle m'a pris du sang pour l'analyser.

-Voilà je l'ai, s'écria Lily en rentrant dans la pièce. Je vais pouvoir vous dire ça tout de suite.

-Il ne faut pas passer par un laboratoire ?

-Non c'est différent, là il suffit juste que je jette un sort. »

Lily murmura quelque chose tout en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du flacon. Une lueur blanche apparut à la pointe puis se colora en rouge. Lily fronça les sourcils puis récita un autre sort. La pointe devint bleue.

« C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, vous avez était drogué par la potion GHB.

-La potion GHB ? C'est comme la drogue moldu ?

-En gros oui, elle provoque une levé des inhibitions comme l'alcool mais en plus fort et la victime ne se souviens de rien. En général elle agit dans les vingt minutes après la prise.

-Est-ce que c'est ça qui m'aurait rendu malade ?

-C'est possible, si tu y es hypersensible.

-Demain j'ouvrirais une enquête pour trouver qui a fait ça.

-Ce n'est pas un peu extrême d'ouvrir une enquête juste pour savoir à cause de qui on est marié.

-Non, j'ai envie de savoir mais l'usage de cette potion tout comme la possession de cette potion est interdite. »

Alors qu'ils allaient partir Lily prit le bras d'Emma, une expression soucieuse assombrissait son regard.

« Emma tu peux rester un moment j'aurais besoin de te parler.

-Oui, bien sûr. Sirius on se voit plus tard.

-Pas de soucis a plus vous deux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Tu ferais peut être mieux de t'assoir

-Houlà c'est si grave que ça ?

-Ça dépend du point de vue. Ecoute quand je t'ai pris du sang j'ai demandé qu'on fasse une analyse globale au cas où. J'ai reçu les résultats aujourd'hui.

-Je suis malade c'est ça, un truc grave ?

-Non mais si j'ai attendu que Sirius parte c'est parce que je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles lui en parler maintenant. Emma tu as un taux d'HCG assez important.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-C'est une hormone qui n'est produite que lors d'une grosse. Tu es enceinte. D'environ deux semaines.

-Je…C'est. Waouh attend est ce que tu en es certaine. Il n'aurait pas pu y avoir une erreur ?

-Non, c'est certain.

-Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais vomir.

-Attend, tiens ! »

Emma s'agrippa a la bassine que lui tendit Lily comme si ça vie en dépendait. Sa respiration était rapide, son pouls aussi. Elle faisait une crise de panique. Lily lui caressait le dos en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Enfin la crise sembla se passer. Emma releva la tête et lança un coup d'œil piteux à son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Lily ? En ce moment ma vie c'est la merde. J'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant maintenant, pas alors que je n'ai pas réellement un mari ou une relation stable depuis très longtemps.

-Je sais ma chérie, écoute tu sais que tu n'es pas seule. James et moi on te soutiendra, Nick aussi. Et puis tu as Sirius.

-Sirius, la coupa Emma. Mais comment est-ce que je vais lui annoncer ça ?

-Emma calme toi. Tu lui diras quand tu te sentiras prête. Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux pour cet enfant. En tant que ton médicomage je dois t'informer des options qui se présentent à toi. Tu peux choisir de le garder, seule ou avec Sirius, tu peux le placer dans un orphelinat pour qu'il soit adopté par un couple ou alors il y a l'avortement.

-L'avortement ?

-Oui, il te suffira juste de prendre une potion qui provoquera tes règles, éliminant l'embryon.

-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-C'est normal tu viens juste de l'apprendre. Emma c'est une décision importante que tu dois prendre. Tu as le temps de réfléchir, d'en parler avec Sirius. Tu peux aussi choisir de ne pas lui en parler mais je ne te le conseil pas.

-J'ai combien de temps pour réfléchir ?

-Tu as encore dix semaines pour ça.

-D'accord, je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

-Ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas que j'envoie un patronus à Nick pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?

-Nick, oui, je veux bien.

-Ok ne bouge pas je m'en occupe. »

Dix minutes plus tard Emma attendait Nick assise sur un muret face à l'hôpital. Son meilleur ami arriva en courant presque. Sa mine se fit plus soucieuse quand il put voir le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait le teint pâle et les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme s'installa près d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener contre son torse. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Emma fonde en larme.

« Pardon, j'ai ruiné ta chemise, s'excusa la jeune femme au bout d'un moment.

-On s'en fou, est ce que tu as envie de me dire ce qui t'as mise dans cet état ?

-On peut marcher un peu ?

-Oui.

-Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'étais mal après le mariage et que j'avais été voir Lily ?

-Oui, tu as eu les résultats ? Emma dis-moi que tu ne vas pas mourir ou un truc comme ça ? T'as pas le droit tu m'entends !

-Mais non, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Mais Lily vient de m'apprendre que je suis enceinte.

-Enceinte ! Merde Emma je ne sais pas quoi te dire…je suppose, vu les circonstances, que ''félicitation'' ne serait pas très approprié.

-Non.

-Est-ce que Sirius est au courant ?

-Non Lily a pensé que ce serait mieux de me le dire à moi uniquement.

-Ok, et tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

-Non. Je suis complètement perdue.

-En tout cas quoique tu décides sache que je te soutiens. Et si jamais tu veux le garder sache que t'as pas intérêt à choisir un autre parrain que moi, ok ?

-Ok, merci Nick. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu à tout ça sans toi.

-De rien, t'es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, c'est normal. Allez et si on allait manger un morceau ce soir ? J'ai une folle envie du poulet à la citrouille de Rosemerta.

-Ok mais c'est toi qui invite ! »

Le soir même après que Nick l'eut raccompagné chez elle la jeune femme eut du mal a trouvé le sommeil. Elle essayait de ne pas repensé a sa grossesse mais son esprit revenait toujours à ce sujet. Elle savait que le mieux aurait été d'en parler à Sirius. Mais elle ne savait pas comment son ami allait réagir à son annonce. Pour le moment il semblait bien prendre le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aller voir ailleurs.

Mais un bébé c'était autre chose. Elle repensa à ce que Lily lui avait dit. Elle avait en gros trois solutions. Soit elle avortait, et une partie d'elle-même se rebellait rien qu'à cette idée. Soit elle abandonnait l'enfant après l'accouchement. Mais soyons honnête, elle ne se voyait pas abandonné son bébé après l'avoir porté pendant neuf mois.

Dans les deux cas elle continuait sa vie comme maintenant. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait de nouveau avoir un enfant. Tout dépendrait de Sirius mais pour le moment elle n'imaginait pas avoir une relation sexuelle avec son ami de sitôt.

Ou dernière option, elle pouvait avoir ce bébé. Avec ou sans Sirius. Si son ami décidait qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, Emma savait déjà pouvoir compter sur Nick dans tous les cas. Son meilleur ami pourrait l'aider dans tous les domaines et joué les pères de substitutions.

Ce n'est qu'en réalisant la tournure que prenait ses pensée qu'Emma comprit que sa décision était prise. Elle ne pourrait jamais avorter ni même abandonné son enfant. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce que choisirait Sirius.

Le lendemain Emma rejoignit Nick dans leur bureau. Son meilleur ami avait le nez plongé dans un papier et il ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence. Quelque minutes plus tard il releva les yeux et sursauta en la voyant. Emma se mit à ricaner.

« C'est pas drôle ! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas être si absorber par ton papier.

-M'en parle pas. Les réclamations des fournisseurs me filent des maux de tête à chaque fois. Je dois relire trois fois pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.

-Pauvre chou.

-C'est rare de te voir ici. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

-Oui. J'ai bien réfléchit hier soir. Et je vais le garder.

-Je le savais déjà.

-Comment ça ?

-Emma je te connais depuis qu'on a trois ans. En ce moment c'est un peu compliqué pour toi mais je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais abandonner un bébé qui serait à toi. Tu avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour le voir.

-Si tu le dis.

-Quand vas-tu l'annoncer a Sirius ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai peur qu'il prenne peur et qu'il s'enfuit encore.

-J'avoue que ça réaction en apprenant que vous étiez marier n'était pas top mais tu devrais avoir plus confiance en lui.

-Je sais. Je suppose que je lui dirais quand je me sentirais prête. Bon, je vais me mettre au travail avant qu'on ne manque de glace.

-D'accord. Tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Oui mam. »

Plus tard dans la journée Emma reçue un hibou. Elle lut rapidement la missive. Sirius voulait qu'il dine ensemble le lendemain. Elle griffonna une réponse affirmative et se remit au travail.

Elle décida de passer à l'hôpital voir Lily pour lui faire part de sa décision. Quand elle arriva son amie la fit patienter le temps qu'elle finisse avec son patient puis elle la fit entrer dans une des salles d'examen.

« Emma, je suppose que tu ne viens pas juste pour me dire bonjour.

-Non, j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit hier. J'ai décidé de garder le bébé.

-D'accord. Tu en as déjà parlé à Sirius ?

-Non pas encore. Je ne suis pas prête. Est-ce que tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ?

-Bien sûr. Ça fait partit de mon métier. Le secret médical et tout.

-Merci Lily.

-De rien. Attend je vais te donner le nom d'une de mes collègues. Elle est gynécomage, tu vas voir elle est super.

-Merci. »

Le lendemain Emma rejoignit Sirius chez lui. Son ami avait préparé une tarte.

« Emma ?

-Oui.

-Voilà je me disais que vu qu'on est marié et tout ça. On pourrait je ne sais pas essayer de voir si ça marcherait entre nous.

-Tu veux dire sortir ensemble ?

-Oui. On pourrait aller au resto voir ce que ça donne.

-Attend tu me propose un rendez-vous ?

-Oui. Sauf si tu ne veux pas.

-Si bien sûr. On dit samedi soir 20 heures. Devant chez Harpyes. »

Après ça ils continuèrent à parler. Au moment de partir Emma se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Elle se sentit rougir et partit le cœur battant.

« Attend, si j'ai bien compris tu as rendez-vous avec Sirius.

-Oui.

-Genre diné aux chandelles, violon et tout ?

-Je pense.

-La vache ! Tu sais que vous êtes mariez donc vous pouvez passer cette étape. Et vous sauter dessus tout de suite.

-Nick !

-Emma !

-On a besoin d'y aller par étape justement. On était ami et d'un coup pouf on est marier.

-Sans parler de la surprise que tu lui caches dans ton petit bedon.

-Je sais, et ça me culpabilise de ne rien lui avoir dit hier. Mais après qu'il m'ait proposé de sortir ensemble je ne pouvais pas le lui annoncer comme ça.

-Je sais petite puce détend toi. Je trouve ça juste bizarre que vous allier au restaurant comme si vous veniez juste de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes déjà ami donc tout ira bien. Vous pouvez juste vous embrasser et plus comme au mariage de Meryl.

-Tu veux parler du mariage ou lui et moi étions drogués et dont nous ne souvenons pas ?

-Hum oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ce petit détail. »

Le jour de son rendez-vous avec Emma, Sirius se sentait très stressé. Il avait mal dormi, c'était montré irascible au boulot. En plus il n'avait que des affaires de merde avec James.

En parlant de James, son ami ne l'aidait pas non plus à se détendre. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des conseils sur comment faire avec Emma.

« James vu le nombre d'année qu'il t'a fallu pour sortir avec Lily, tu peux te garder tes conseils de merde pour toi ! S'était-il énervé. »

Après ça James lui avait fait la gueule pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Ce qui pour une fois allait très bien a Sirius.

Au moment de partir du département des aurores Sirius commença à avoir légèrement mal au ventre. Chez lui pendant qu'il se douchait son malaise s'amplifia. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il avait enfilé une chemise noire et un jean, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien habillé mais pas trop, il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

En arrivant dans la ruelle du chemin de traverse ou il devait se rejoindre avec Emma, son estomac eut un soubresaut. Avait-il fait le bon choix en s'habillait assez décontract ? Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de mettre un costume. Si ça se trouve Emma allait venir sur son trente et un comme pour le mariage, il passerait pour un plouc.

Après quelques minutes et plusieurs exercices de respiration pour se relaxer, Sirius entendit une voix douce dans son dos.

« Salut ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Emma se tenait devant lui légèrement maquillé. Elle portait une jupe simple et un débardeur. Ouf, au moins ils étaient raccord sur leur manière de s'habiller. Elle était légèrement maquillée et elle avait lâché ses cheveux.

Elle lui souriait nerveusement et Sirius sentit sa nervosité changer.

« Tu n'as pas trop attendu j'espère ?

-Non. »

Sirius s'en voulu de ne pas avoir trouvé autre chose à répondre. Mais il avait peur de vomir s'il ouvrait trop la bouche. Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit restaurant ou Sirius avait réservé.

On les installa dans un petit coin en terrasse étrangement romantique. Ils prirent place, gênés. On leur tendit les cartes du menu et ils commandèrent en silence. Une fois le serveur partit, ils se regardèrent un moment ne trouvant pas de sujet de discussion.

« Alors, pas trop débordé au boulot ?

-Non. »

Sirius aurait pu se mettre une gifle tellement il se sentait idiot. Il prit la parole pour relancer la conversation.

« Et toi, la glacerie ?

-Ça va. Je vais inventer un nouveau parfum.

-Oh. »

On leur apporta leur plat et ils mangèrent presque en silence. Sirius avait à peine touché à son assiette, pareil pour Emma. Au moment de l'addition tout deux sortirent leur galion. Sirius insista pour payer et après quelques protestations Emma accepta que son ami paye.

Quand ils se séparèrent ils y eurent un moment de flottement. Emma était très rouge, Sirius avait encore plus envie de vomir. Il se demandait s'il devait juste lui adresser un salut ou l'embrasser. Il fit un pas en avant puis se figea.

« Bon, ben salut hein, bredouilla-t-il.

-Oui…bonne nuit. »

Il finit par déposer un bisou sur sa joue et s'enfuit presque en courant pour transplaner jusqu'à chez lui.

« Alors ma puce, c'était comment hier ? Tu lui as arraché son pantalon ?

-Arrête. Ça a été une horreur.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Le pire rendez-vous que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Faut dire que tu en as eu beaucoup.

-Deux, c'est déjà bien non ?

-Si tu le dit. Alors raconte tout. »

Emma raconta le cours de sa soirée à son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire navré à la fin.

« Vous allez vous revoir ? Enfin en mode romantique ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas très concluant hier.

-Parce que vous vous êtes trop mis la pression tous les deux. Déjà hier avant de partir je sentais que tu étais dans tous tes états. Vous attendiez tellement de ce rendez-vous que vous vous êtes sabotés tous les deux.

-C'est vrai que Sirius n'avait pas l'air très confiant. »

Pendant le reste de la journée elle réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle prit sa décision seulement en sortant du travail. Elle envoya un message à Sirius pour lui demander de venir chez elle ce soir.

En rentrant elle commanda des pizzas et prit une douche. Une demi-heure plus tard on sonna à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrit et découvrit Sirius devant elle. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui fit signe d'entrée.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait de sitôt.

-Oui, hier ça a été un peu catastrophique non ? reprit Emma. Mais je me suis rendue compte en parlant avec Nick, qu'on s'est tous les deux mis la pression. Alors ce soir on se fait un DVD et des pizzas. Ça te va ?

-Oh oui. T'as raison hier j'étais trop nerveux pour dire plus de deux mots.

\- On ne devrait pas se prendre la tête comme ça. Bon tu veux regarder quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

-Une comédie romantique ?

-Hum ok mais après on se fait un policier. »

Ils prirent place dans le canapé et lancèrent le film. Ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries. L'ambiance était mille fois meilleure que la veille. Emma se sentait bien près de son ami.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable. A un moment Emma s'endormie.

Sirius eut un sourire attendrit en voyant qu'Emma s'était endormi en plein milieu DVD. Il finit de regarder puis fit face à un dilemme. Il devait rentrer mais il n'avait pas envie de réveiller son amie qui avait l'air si paisible.

Finalement il la secoua légèrement. Emma ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

« Emma il faut que tu ailles dans ton lit.

-Hum, dit-elle avant de se rendormir. »

Sirius soupira. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il souleva légèrement la jeune femme et d'un sort transforma le canapé en lit. Il étendit Emma dessus.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait la jeune femme le retint par son Tee-shirt.

« Reste dormir avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillé.

-Ok. »

Sirius s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain il se réveilla en sentant Emma bouger à côté de lui.

« Sirius ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Est-ce qu'on a, à nouveau ?

-Non, rigola-t-il. Si tu regardes tu verras que tu portes tes vêtements et que moi aussi. Tu t'es endormi. J'allais partir mais tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi.

-Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Pas étonnent t'étais à moitié endormi. D'ailleurs t'a replongé aussi sec.

-Ok. Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuné.

-Ce que tu as. »

Ils mangèrent tous les deux en discutant tranquillement. Sirius se dit qu'il avait l'air d'un couple tous les deux. Bizarrement cette idée ne lui provoquait pas de crise de panique comme avant. Avec Emma ça lui paraissait presque normal.

Quand il annonça a son amie qu'il allait partir elle lui proposa de remettre ça la semaine prochaine. Sirius accepta de bon cœur. Il se pencha alors et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celle d'Emma. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il en avait eu envie et voilà.

Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise. Puis lui adressa un sourire incertain. Sirius la trouvait vraiment craquante. Il lui sourit aussi.

« A la semaine prochaine. Dit-il en sortant. »

Emma était heureuse en ce moment. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'avec Sirius ils se voyaient les week-ends, soit chez lui soit chez elle. Parfois ils étaient sortis dehors. Ça se passait bien même très bien.

Après leur première soirée, ils s'étaient revus chez Sirius. En partant ce soir-là Emma l'avait embrassé, Sirius avait répondu de manière enthousiaste. La fois d'après ils s'étaient embrassés en arrivant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment regardé le film. Trop occupé à s'embrasser encore et encore.

La semaine dernière ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois. Ils avaient même passé la nuit ensemble. C'était chez Emma. Sirius était sur le point de partir. Ils n'arrivaient pas à décoller leurs lèvres. Sirius tenait Emma fort contre lui et leur proximité ne suffisait plus à la jeune femme. Elle l'avait alors tiré vers sa chambre.

Ils étaient tous les deux tombés sur le lit de la jeune femme, Emma sur Sirius. Sauf que Sirius étaient trop près du bord. Il était tombé par terre, Emma l'avait suivi. Tous les deux avaient rigolés. Une fois bien sur le lit, ils avaient recommencés a s'embrasser. Leur vêtements avaient vite finit par terre.

Cette fois ci tous les deux étaient conscients de leur acte. Consentant. Et ça avait été bon. Très bon même. Sirius était un amant attentif au plaisir de sa partenaire, n'hésitant pas à mettre la main à la pâte s'il finissait avant Emma. Et il aimait les papouilles après avoir fait l'amour. Ça la changeait de Dean qui prenait mais ne donnait jamais.

Seule ombre au tableau, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas parlé de son état à Sirius. Ça lui pesait de plus en plus.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas déjà marié tous les deux. » Lui avais dit Lily lors d'une rencontre.

C'est pourquoi la jeune femme avait prévu de le lui annoncer le soir même. Sirius devait venir chez elle. Emma avait préparé un bon diné. Elle se sentait stressée. Enfin Sirius arriva. Il l'embrassa, longtemps.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Emma.

-Très longue. J'avais hâte de finir pour te rejoindre.

-Est-ce que tu veux boire quelques choses ?

-Volontiers. »

Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine pour servir une beurrebière à son ami. Ses mains tremblaient et elle renversa du liquide partout.

« Merde !

-Ça va ?

-Oui, j'en ai juste mis partout. Je vais nettoyer.

-Attend je vais t'aider. »

Ils nettoyèrent les dégâts qu'avait causés la jeune femme.

« Emma qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu es tendu. Je l'ai senti qu'on je t'ai embrassé et tu as renversé la beurrebière. Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu veux.

-Je sais. Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu devrais peut être t'assoir ?

-Pourquoi tu comptes me larguer ?

-Non ! Assied toi juste d'accord.

-Ok. Maintenant dit moi tout.

-Ok, Emma prit une grande inspiration. Je suis enceinte. »

Elle l'avait dit d'un coup, estimant qu'il valait mieux agir comme avec les pansements. Sirius eut l'air choqué.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Attend, tu en es sure ? De combien de semaines ? Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

-Oui je suis sûre. Lily me l'a appris quand on a été la voir pour la drogue. Et je suis tombé enceinte pendant le mariage de Meryl.

-Waouh, tu le sais depuis autant de temps et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant.

-Sirius…

-Non je l'ai bien mérité avec la façon dont j'ai réagi à notre mariage.

-Sirius si je ne te l'ai pas dit avant c'est parce que je ne me sentais pas prête à en parler. Ok j'avais peur aussi de la façon dont tu réagirais mais j'avais aussi besoin de temps pour m'y faire.

-Tu vas le garder hein ? Emma tu ne vas pas avorter !

-Non ! J'ai décidé d'avoir ce bébé. La seule question c'est de savoir si toi aussi tu le veux.

-Moi ? Mais bien sûr que j'en veux ! Merde Emma on est ensemble maintenant, on est un couple. Marié d'après le ministère. »

Emma prit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Si on va avoir un bébé il va falloir lui acheter des vêtements, un berceau, une maison.

-Une maison ?

-Oui, on va vivre ensemble maintenant non ? »

Emma prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que Sirius venait de lui dire.

« Non, attend laisse-moi m'expliquer ! On n'en est qu'au début de notre relation. Je ne sais même pas si tu es mon petit ami ou pas ! Alors non je ne veux pas vivre avec toi si c'est juste parce qu'on va avoir un enfant.

-OK.

-S'il te plait Sirius ne le prend pas mal.

-Tu veux que je le prenne comment alors ? J'essaie juste de faire au mieux mais je me prends que des rejets de ta part.

-Je suis désolée si tu as l'impression que je te repousse, mais je ne veux rien précipiter entre nous. Je veux que ça marche et j'ai peur que si on emménage ensemble aussi vite ça fasse tout foirer. »

Sirius sembla ce calmer.

« Et si on en parlait devant un bon repas ?

-D'accord. »

Ils mangèrent plus tranquillement. Sirius posa une tonne de question à Emma sur sa grossesse. Il insista pour être présent lors du rendez-vous avec la gynecomage.

« Je vais devoir annoncer à James que je vais être papa. Il va être ingérable, se lamenta Sirius après un moment.

-Mon pauvre, surtout que tu vas devoir lui apprendre qu'il ne sera pas le parrain.

-Hein ? Bien sûr qu'il sera le parrain de notre enfant. C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Oui mais j'ai aussi un meilleur ami à qui j'ai promis qu'il serait le parrain. James devra attendre qu'on ait un autre bébé.

-Ça veut dire que tu veux qu'on ait d'autre enfant ? »

Emma se mit à rougir et à bredouiller. Sirius rit de voir sa femme comme ça.

« Tant mieux parce que j'avais prévu qu'on aurait une équipe de Quidditch, sourit-il.

-On va peut-être se calmé, maugréa Emma. »

Comme Sirius l'avait prédit James avait été invivable à l'annonce de la grossesse d'Emma. Il avait d'abord été extatique, répétant a tout va qu'il était un devin… Puis il avait boudé en apprenant qu'il ne serait pas le parrain. Emma avait tenue à être présente quand Sirius le lui annoncerait. Elle pensait que ça limiterait le caractère exubérant de James. Aux lieux de quoi elle fut l'objet de son ressentiment. Il essaya tour à tour la flatterie, les menaces, les pots de vin pour qu'elle change d'avis.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis qu'Emma avait avoué à Sirius qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ils avaient continués a ce voir comme la jeune femme l'avait souhaité. Après deux mois comme il passait leur temps soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre, Emma avait finalement accepté d'emménager chez Sirius, son appartement étant le plus grand.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux devant la porte des parents d'Emma. La jeune femme avait finalement trouvé le courage de venir voir ses parents pour leur annoncer son mariage et la venue de son bébé. Sirius ayant été renié par sa famille, ils n'auraient pas à subir cette épreuve de nouveau.

Pour l'occasion Emma avait mis un haut un peu ample qui cachait son ventre légèrement arrondit. Elle s'était confiée à Lily à ce sujet. La jeune femme désespérait de voir que son ventre n'était pas très rond.

Elle était stressée, sa main qui se trouvait dans celle de Sirius, transpirait.

« Ça va bien se passer ne t'en fait pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-On voit bien que tu ne connais pas mon père. Il va t'étriper.

-Mais non. Allez, sonne. »

La jeune femme rassembla son courage et actionna la sonnette. Peu de temps après sa mère vint leur ouvrir. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant sa fille avec un homme, lui tenant la main par-dessus le marché. Heureusement qu'elle ne voyait pas son autre main ou une bague brillait a son annulaire.

« Emma ! On ne t'attendait pas avec ton père. Entrez ! »

Ils suivirent la mère de la jeune femme jusqu'au salon. Le père de cette dernière était assis dans un fauteuil devant la télé.

« Chéri ! Regarde qui nous fait une visite surprise.

-Ma puce ! C'est rare que tu viennes sans prévenir, dit-il en l'embrassant. Et avec quelqu'un.

-Oui. Papa, maman. Je voulais vous présenter Sirius. »

Sirius tendit la main pour serrer celle de sa belle-mère et de son beau-père.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur et madame Florian.

-On s'est déjà vu. Je n'oublierais pas un visage aussi charmant, lui répondit la mère d'Emma.

-Jeune homme, est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez une alliance a votre main gauche alors que vous sortez visiblement avec ma fille.

-En faite…commença Sirius soudain mal à l'aise.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est venu papa. Sirius et moi sommes mariés. »

Silence.

« Et je suis enceinte, repris la jeune femme.

-Espèce de petit salaud ! Je vais t'étripé !

-Calme toi, intervint Emma en coupant la route a son père qui s'avançait pour étrangler Sirius.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme alors qu'il a abusé de ta naïveté et t'as mise en cloque. Au moins il a eu la décence de t'épouser.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur.

-Ah bon ? TU veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas couché avec ma fille.

-Euh, non. Mais j'ai respecté ce que vous m'aviez dit. On était marié avant qu'on…

-Pitié Sirius, tu t'enfonces !

-Chéri, assied toi, déclara Madame Florian d'un ton sans appel. Vous aussi. Bien maintenant si vous nous disiez comment vous vous êtes marié sans qu'on soit au courant.

-On s'est marié le soir du mariage de Meryl, commença Sirius.

-On a été drogué tous les deux ce soir-là.

-Quoi !

-Qui ? Qui a fait ça que je le tue ! C'est lui ?

-Non, Sirius ne m'a pas drogué. On ignore qui est responsable. Mais sous l'influence de cette drogue on a fait un mariage inviolable.

-Ça veut dire que vous êtes coincé ensemble tous les deux ?

-Oui.

-Mais vous sortiez ensemble au mariage de Meryl non ?

-Non. »

Emma vit la peine voiler le regard de sa mère. Elle avait compris tout ce que leur union impliquait.

« Ne t'en fait pas maman. Tout va bien, déclara la jeune femme en prenant la main de Sirius.

-Vous êtes tous les deux amoureux maintenant, s'enquit la femme avec espoir. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard gêné. Ce fut Sirius qui répondit.

« Oui.

-J'en suis heureuse alors. Raconte-moi tout ma chérie. Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

-Depuis quatre mois. »

Quand ils repartirent la jeune femme se sentait plus légère.

« Tu vois ça ne s'est pas si mal passé.

-Oui enfin mon père a quand même voulut te tuer.

-Oui mais maintenant ça va mieux. Et si on rentrait à la maison. J'ai l'impression que tu es fatiguée.

-Oui. »

Le lendemain Emma sortait du travail quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Emma !

-Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais te parler. Je t'ai envoyé plein de lettre mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

-Parce que je ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec toi.

-Ecoute, je sais que j'ai été très con. Te voir au mariage de Meryl m'a fait réaliser l'erreur que j'avais commise en te trompant. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis et je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

-Euh, ok.

-Et si on prenait un café pour parler un peu.

-Ecoute, je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi.

-Je sais, et je ne cherche pas à te faire du charme. Juste en ami. Je veux juste t'offrir un café pour m'excuser. On peut aller à ta pâtisserie préférer. Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose et que j'ai vraiment merdé mais laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.

-Bon d'accord mais un café et après tu disparais de ma vie.

-Promis. »

Ils se rendirent à la pâtisserie de Rufus. Ce dernier la salua chaleureusement, il resta quand même très distant envers Dean.

Tous deux prirent place, Emma commanda une part de tarte et un chocolat chaud. Dean partit commander et revint un moment plus tard. Ils commandèrent à manger tout en discutant. Le jeune homme s'intéressa à sa vie. Il lui parla de sa rupture avec sa précédente petite amie.

Emma l'écouta d'une oreille. Elle était contente pour lui, qu'il ait arrêté d'être un connard était bien pour lui mais dans l'ensemble elle s'en fichait. Alors qu'elle prenait une gorger de chocolat, elle sentit une violente nausée l'assaillirent. Son corps se recouvrit d'un frisson glacé.

Elle se leva.

« Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille au toilette, dit-elle précipitamment. »

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pâtisserie. Une fois dans les toilettes elle vomit, elle alla au lavabo et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était sentie mal d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas eu de nausée du a sa grossesse, donc ce n'était pas ça.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie comme ça c'était…Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit. Elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche et la pointa vers la porte. Une fois verrouillé, la jeune femme fit apparaitre son patronus pour qu'il transmette un message.

Ce n'était peut-être rien mais elle préférait passer pour une folle. Si elle avait vu juste il ne lui restait que peu de temps de lucidité. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les toilettes et se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus éloigné. Elle vomit une nouvelle fois.

La porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme attendit baguette à la main.

« Emma. »

Ce fut des brides de conversation qui la tirèrent de son sommeil.

« Emma tu m'entends ?

-Hum, fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre. »

Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil. Lily se tenait au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiète.

« Lily. Ou est-ce que je suis, demanda-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

-Doucement, attend laisse-moi t'aider, dit-elle. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Euh j'étais chez Rufus, avec Dean. Il voulait m'offrir un gâteau pour s'excuser de m'avoir trompé.

-C'est tout ?

-Je me souviens d'être allé à la toilette parce que je me sentais mal. Lily pourquoi tu me poses toute ses questions ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à l'hôpital ? Oh mon dieu ! On m'a drogué de nouveau ?

-Oui, répondit Lily d'une voix sombre.

-Dean… Lily est ce que…est ce qu'il m'a…

-Non. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Sirius a reçu ton patronus lui disant que tu étais en danger qu'il devait venir chez Rufus immédiatement. Quand il est arrivé, il t'a trouvé inconsciente dans les toilettes. Dean était près de toi. Il était en train de te déshabiller.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Sirius l'a arrêté avant qu'il ne te…fasse quoique ce soit. Tu aurais vu la tête de Dean quand James a réussi à maitriser Sirius.

-Emma ! »

D'un coup Sirius était près d'elle, ses bras la serrait fort contre lui.

« Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Nauséeuse et un peu perdue.

-Pas étonnant, intervint Lily. Tu es ici depuis deux jours Tu ne faisais que vomir et délirer. Apparemment ton organisme a réagi encore plus violement à la potion GHB.

-La potion ! Le bébé est ce qu'il va bien ?

-Oui, il est en pleine forme.

-Ouf. Sirius est ce que tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

-J'ai reçu ton patronus. Tu disais que tu étais dans les toilettes chez Rufus. Qu'on t'avait drogué et que je devais venir le plus vite possible. J'ai fait le plus vite possible. Quand je suis arrivé tu étais par terre, tu avais du sang partout autour de ta tête. »

Ses points se serrèrent.

« Dean était là. Au-dessus de toi. Il essayait de te retirer ton pantalon. Je l'ai tabassé. C'est James qui m'a arrêté, il a emmené Dean au poste et moi je t'ai emmené ici. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi.

-Pardon.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as tout fait pour te défendre. Il y avait des éclats partout. Tu as lutté Emma.

-Mais j'ai accepté de le suivre. Je n'aurais jamais du écouté ses paroles. Il disait qu'il voulait s'excusé alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était me… »

Un violent haut le cœur l'empêcha de continuer. Sirius lui caressa doucement le dos. Sirius finit par sortir le temps que Lily procède à des examens. Il revint après et passa le reste de la journée avec Emma. Les parents de cette dernière vinrent les voir.

« J'espère que la mère de ce salaud ne peut même plus le reconnaitre, déclara simplement son père a Sirius »

Sirius avait hoché la tête et le père d'Emma lui avait serré la main avec respect.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'elle put sortir de Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages voulaient s'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus du tout de potion dans l'organisme. Elle sortit main dans la main avec Sirius.

« Dean a fini par parler, lui apprit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-C'est lui qui nous a drogué. Il était dégouté d'avoir loupé son coup la première fois alors il a recommencé. J'ai parlé à mon chef. Il va passer le restant de sa vie à Azkaban.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller le remercia, finit par déclarer Emma après un instant de réflexion.

-Pourquoi, demanda Sirius décontenancé.

-Parce que s'il n'avait pas essayé de me drogué la première fois, on ne serait pas marier tous les deux.

-C'est vrai. J'aimerais bien le remercier à ma façon, déclara-t-il avec un air sombre avant d'attirer la jeune femme vers lui.

-Emma il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander.

-Vas-s.

-Après l'accouchement, est ce que tu voudrais m'épouser ? On n'a jamais eu de vraie cérémonie. Cette fois ci on pourrait faire les choses bien. Avec nos amis, ta famille. Une cérémonie dont on se souviendrait.

-Oh Merlin, Oui ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.


End file.
